Multi-interface functions for Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) capable devices are becoming more common in mobile, tablet, netbooks and laptop computers WiFi devices. The WiFi devices may connect to a main network in infrastructure mode and another network interface may be needed to transfer or share content between WiFi devices, without connecting to a wireless access point of the WLAN. Standards such as WiFiDirect provide mechanisms for communicating between WiFi devices.